The Ritual
by gardenia7
Summary: Post 7AW. 6 years after Giza Lily and Jack lead a peaceful life in Australia. However on a holiday through Europe it all changes. They are caught up in a race to perform an ancient Ritual that could lead themselves and everyone they love to death. plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jack West Jr. woke with a start. Small beads of sweat trickled from the top of his hairline down to his ears and eyebrows. He panted. His eyes flashed around the dark room only making out the silhouettes of the furniture in the dim moonlight. He struggled to calm his racing heart. He had one of his reoccurring nightmares; the ones when she was dead or hurt and he couldn't save her. Gradually his breathing slowed coming in steady, deep gulps of cool night air. He reached over and flicked on the lamp that stood on the bedside table. The soft yellow light barely covered the room throwing much of it into deep, disturbing shadows but it was better than nothing.

Rolling out of the double bed he slowly walked to the ensuite bathroom and turned on the ceiling light. The cream tiles shone with the reflected light, as did the clear, cold water now running into the sink. Splashing his face with the freezing water he lifted his head to his reflection. The man staring at him was shaken. Wiping his face he appraised himself. Dressed in long pyjama pants and a faded wife-beater singlet at forty-three his appearance was not that dissimilar to when he was thirty-three. In fact many had said he looked better with age. He remained extremely fit and prepared, old military habits die-hard. His piercing blue eyes were alert as ever and his hair still dark and cropped short. The only think that gave the slightest hint to age was a few creases on his forehead that had stuck over years of worry.

Cracking his neck and stretching his arms trying to loosen himself up admiring for a moment is bionic left arm he left the bathroom. He padded quietly out of his own master bedroom and down the hall until he came to the door he wanted. Creaking it open slightly he peaked inside and saw the peaceful scene he was secretly praying for. Lying soundly asleep under a layer of quilted blankets her long shiny black hair sprawled over the pillow was Lily West, Jack's daughter.

At sixteen she was Jack's life. She was his source of joy, of sadness, of worry, of anger, of love, of calm. She was everything. Nothing in the world came close to the love he felt for her, the need to protect her, to provide for her, to teach her, to be there for her always. He had never felt so close to anyone before, not even his own family. They were inseparable. Jack was Lily's best friend. However, at sixteen she was becoming a handful. Having matured from a young fiercely brave and intelligent girl who had put her life on the line for those she loved she began venturing into a period of her life where Jack worried everyday.

Knowing she was alright he quietly closed the door behind him and made his way back to his own bedroom. Flicking on the other lamp as he walked into the master bedroom and sat on the far side of the bed looking out the window. The view from the master bedroom was enchanting. Jack and Lily had chosen to spend the long summer holidays abroad travelling Europe, both feeling the urge for cold after living for six years in the scorching Northern Territory heat. Having spent two weeks travelling through Russia they were spending a two weeks in Prague visiting an old friend of Jacks before moving next onto Austria. They had been a day in Prague and Jack knew Lily would want to come back. Even though they were both ancient history fanatics he could see how taken Lily was as soon as they started exploring.

"Dad, dad, did you know that Prague comes from the old Slavic root, _praga_, which means ford? Another interpretation is that it comes from a modern Czech word _práh, _which means threshold. Some people say that there is so much magic in this city that it is the threshold into other worlds or dimensions," she said as they walked through the Old Town centre arms linked.

"Is that so kiddo? You know what I think?" he said looking at her sparkling eyes, "It is bloody cold!" Lily threw her head back in laughter. Jack admired her as she continued to prattle on about Prague. She had grown into a fine young woman. Lily at the age of sixteen looked about twenty-one, making Jack nervous for her modesty. She was tall, with long shapely legs that morphed into her rounded hips that swayed when she walked. Her waist was small and stomach flat, smoothed and toned after continual exercise courtesy of her father. She had grown perfect round breasts, that she never flaunted much to Jack's approval and had long lean arms and fingers that looked so soft and delicate. From her smooth defined collarbone stretched her long neck where her head rested. Lily had let her hair grow long over the years, letting it tumble in soft, shiny waves around her shoulders and back. Her smooth dark skin was like mocha over her defined cheekbones and jaw, her lips full and always had a playful grin on them. Yet her eyes were the most entrancing aspect about her. They were truthful and shone with joy and laughter; able to melt even the toughest characters. But to Jack even though she walked behind him a glowing, beautiful young woman laughing and talking with the maturity of someone closer to Jack's age he still saw her as his little girl; dark hair with big curious eyes eager to learn, hungry for knowledge.

A painful memory flashed in front of Jack's eyes to a time when he thought she was dead. Her small limp form was lying lifeless in a mound of gold with him calling her name, crawling to her aid, tears leaking from his eyes.

Suddenly Jack was aware he was in his hotel room looking out onto the city of Prague with a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders. He was also aware of the fact that he was crying.

"Daddy, you dreaming again?" whispered Lily in his ear. She came and sat beside him whipping the tears from his cheeks. "Don't worry, you haven't lost me…yet," she said cheekily embracing him.

"Fuck, I worry about you way too much," he said exhaling sharply rubbing his forehead as she released him.

"Swear Jar!" she exclaimed laughing her black hair rippling down her back.

"You will never give that up will you kiddo?" Jack asked laughing. Lily loved making her father laugh.

"Nope, now off to bed! I booked an early table for breakfast in one of the cafes in the Old Town Square," she said standing up and pushing Jack to get under the covers. Jack slowly followed her instructions; a thought pulsing through his mind.

"Wait, breakfast is included in the hotel package. We don't have to go – " But Lily cut him off.

"Nope, sorry already done. I'll see you in the morning!" she said cheerily kissing her father's cheek. Jack rolled his eyes and switched off his lamp whilst Lily got the other. After calling goodnight to each other everything was dark again but Jack knew Lily left the doors open, just in case he had another dream and needed her touch to soothe him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The moment Lily laid eyes on him she knew there was a connection there. Sitting at the breakfast table waiting for their food Lily had been scanning around the café across the road from their hotel whilst half listening to her father talk about their plans over the next two weeks when she saw him. Suddenly her father's words seemed to fade into the distance and instantly she was entranced. On the opposite side of the café she locked eyes with a waiter who made her heart flutter. Never before had that happened. She quickly averted her eyes feeling crimson rising up over her cheeks. She had every intention on turning her attention back to her father but risked one more look.

He was beautiful. Lily had never really fancied any of the boys she had met before. She thought them fun as friends but nothing special. Not like this one. He wasn't traditionally handsome, his features were harsh in fact, but there was something about him that pulled Lily in. He was like a rare artefact, similar to the ones Wizard had shown her; exquisite, beautiful and enticing. He was very, very tall with broad square shoulders and long arms and legs. She saw his big hands with long fingers. He was slim, no fat and not a great deal of muscle on him either. He had strong square facial features with a long thin nose and jet black hair cut short like her fathers. He had a big grin on his face as he noticed her looking at him; she was too scared and embarrassed to smile back. He moved around at the other side of the shop aware she was still watching him throwing grins and toothy smiles over his shoulder at her. She blushed even more dropping her eyes once more; but not before a small smile escaped. She didn't risk another look especially considering her father was demanding her attention, but in his black shirt and trousers she had never seen a man so handsome before in her life. All of a sudden in those brief moments of eye contact Lily began imaging things she had never known with anyone, yet she wanted them all with him.

"Lily? Are you listening to me?" Jack said suddenly waking Lily from her reverie. She looked straight into her father's steely blue eyes and suddenly regained focus.

"Yeah…sorry I was distracted for a moment, what were you saying?" She asked half smiling at her father. He raised a quizzical eyebrow yet continued.

"I was saying that next week we will be staying with an old friend of mine Anouk who lives out of town a little bit, Wizard will be coming as well. She has been on an archaeological expedition for the past six months and has some findings she wants to show us," Jack said shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth. Lily gave him a disapproving look whilst daintily pushing eggs onto her toast.

"Why does she want us and Wizard to come?" Lily asked forcing her father to distract himself from furiously feeding himself.

"Well, Anouk called me asking for Wizard's number because she needs him to take a look at some of the inscriptions and then we got talking and I told her how we were planning this big trip and she said she would love to meet you," Jack answered, "Also Wizard mentioned something about how you are a bit of a genius when it comes to languages," he added chuckling at himself. Lily smiled, she loved it when her father was excited and happy; clearly he was both.

"Well I look forward to meeting her," Lily said smiling at her father. The continued to discuss the plans for the day, what they were going to see, what they were going to do all the while Lily scanned the café hoping to catch a glimpse of the waiter again. She saw him running in and out many a time but he didn't see her, or so she thought.

******

Lily ran down the cobblestone street as quickly as she could, often stumbling, her heels catching on the uneven footing. Whilst site seeing around Prague a huge riot had erupted leaving Lily and Jack separated. She didn't know what the cause for the riot was; all she knew that all of a sudden there was a mass of people between her and her father and rough hands were grabbing her. She had been pulled away from the crowd into a dark alleyway hoping it was her father only to find a pair of greedy eyes and hands descending on her. If her father had taught her anything it was how to kick and run. As soon as she had pushed her assailant off her Lily had begun searching for an escape route only to realise there was more than one man trying to capture her.

They were fast but she was faster. They knew where they were going and she did not. Passing shop windows and hearing the yells and screams from the riot not too far away Lily kept looking over her shoulder to see a group of three men pursuing her. She breathed hard and kept her legs pumping. She wound her way through the winding streets of Prague getting further and further away from the crowd. She knew that she should be heading in the opposite direction, towards the people where she had a hope of finding her father yet the men were blocking her route back. She searched frantically for an escape route. Cursing for not having a phone to call her father she kept running looking for a way back to the main road.

Before she knew it Lily was in a dark gloomy part of town where shadows lurked in the doorways and her footsteps echoed loudly off the walls. She was terrified, yet tried to keep a level head. She saw a corner to the left of the road she was on. Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder she calculated that she would hit the corner before the men could see what she was doing, there was only two chasing her now and she didn't give a second thought to where the other one might be. Pushing her legs faster, her muscles screaming in protest she rounded the corner only to find herself trapped.

The third man had met up with another two men and all were standing around the corner waiting for her. She froze seeing their dirty grins in front of her. She quickly turned on her heels hoping to make it to the main alley before the other two caught her only to see them blocking the exit. She breathed hard and fast taking in gulps of air ready to scream hoping someone would hear her. Her heart quickened with fear as they closed the space around her muttering to each other in a language Lily did not understand. She figured out the odds and worked out she may be able to take out the outer two men, maybe another one. However, her hope for retaliation was squashed when one of the men pulled out a long silver knife. She hadn't expected that. The same one, presumably the leader who had initially grabbed her licked his lips as he came closer, anticipation and hunger flickering in his eyes. Lily began crying wishing her father was there, or at least she had a gun.

Then a shout from near by caught the groups' attention. Turning to the end of the alley there was a tall broad figure shouting something in a commanding voice. The all recoiled a little bit at the sound of it, physically. Lily peered through the men to see who it was. He barked something else and suddenly the ring of men around her broke. The leader with the knife yelled something at the stranger with clear venom and anger in his voice. In an instant he was pressed against the wall next to Lily a hand around his throat and his knife on the floor. Lily shut her eyes tight dropping to the floor feeling the impact of the man next to her. There was another furious flurry of words then heavy footsteps then silence. She kept her eyes shut and covered her head until the running steps had died away then dared to open her eyes.

Staring down at her with a stern lip and worry creases in her forehead was the waiter from early. He looked much more imposing in the half-light of the alley with a big leather jacket thrown over his uniform. For the first time Lily saw the twinkling green of his eyes and instantly felt safe. He offered one of his oversized hands to help her up. As soon as she placed her own slender hand in his, his face softened into a smile matching his twinkling eyes. Lily felt her fear evaporate replaced by the warm fluttering she had felt earlier. She tore her eyes away from his face embarrassed suddenly at her situation.

"Why you always look away pretty girl?" He said letting out a hearty laugh as Lily dropped her hand. His voice was different from before and she was surprised he spoke English. She sheepishly looked back up at him to be met by a genuine grin spread across his angular face.

"Thank you for helping me," Lily finally choked in a small voice.

"No problem, they big trouble makers. I had to put them in place," he said smiling. Lily noticed he had a thick Russian accent, explaining his sharp features. Yet despite the harshness of the accent she felt soothed and calmed by his voice, she was floating.

"Come, I take you back. You can trust me," he said after a long silence. He offered his arm for her to take, without hesitation she placed hers through it. She looked up at him as he led the way. He was a head taller than her at least and broader than she had thought. She was mesmerized by him. Lily suddenly noticed how far she had come from the mainstreet as it was a good fifteen minutes before they heard any of the busy noise.

"You are English?" he asked as they walked through the winding alleyways.

"I am Australian," she corrected. He smiled again making her insides churn.

"I thought accent different," he said in response.

"And you are – " Lily asked cautiously not wanting to offend him.

"I am Russian, but I live here for five years now. Better schools," he said.

"So how old are you?" Lily asked without even thinking, blushing furiously he grinned again revealing a set of white clean teeth.

"I am nineteen," he said, Lily stumbled in shock. He laughed at her clumsiness.

"Nineteen?" she repeated shocked.

"Why too old?" he teased. Lily shook her head. "How old are you?"

"I am sixteen," she said quietly all of a sudden wishing she were two years older. He just smiled warmly.

"Ah so young, so beautiful," he said making her smile. Suddenly he stopped and released her arm. Lily stopped and turned to him. He was standing facing her with a straight back and square shoulders with a serious look on his face. Lily was all of a sudden frightened she had done something to scare him off, or he wasn't as kind as she had thought he was. But then he did something she didn't expect.

"My name is Alexander Yurievich Ivanov," he said taking a low bow flashing a grin on his way up. Lily was unsure as what to do but thought it best to return the gesture.

"My name is Lilian Katrina West, pleasure to meet you," she said performing a low curtsy similar to the ones she was taught in school. He beamed at her making Lily blush even more.

"So Lilian, what were you doing being chased by a group of men?" Alexander asked taking her arm again and leading her to safety.

**A/N: Hey thanks for the response guys, I didn't actually expect any. Gives me inspiration to write. Hope you still like it xx**


End file.
